


Things Unsaid

by bellatrixblacke



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (I mean - Eddie's still married), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, IT Chapter 2 Spoilers, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixblacke/pseuds/bellatrixblacke
Summary: After the battle, Richie goes to Eddie.(post-chapter 2, slight spoilers!)





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Chapter 2 and couldn't sleep after, this is the result. Beware slight spoilers, but nothing too big seeing as this is, unfortunately, a fix-it.

Richie paced his room in the dingy Town House where they all rented rooms, adrenaline still kicking in his system. They had arrived not half an hour ago, except Mike who went back to the library. And Stan, of course, who had not come at all. But Richie didn’t want to think about Stan right now. In fact, he didn’t want to think about any of the fucked up shit that had happened in the last two days. Instead, he went out of his room, up one floor, and knocked on Eddie’s door.

Eddie answered not too long after, smelling clean and without a bandage on this cheek, clearly having just stepped out of a shower. They had cleaned themselves all together at the quarry after they left Neibolt, but of course that wouldn’t have been enough for Eddie. Richie felt his heart constrict, or perhaps grow three times its size.

“Can I come in?” he asked, voice rough from screaming and lack of sleep and something else.

“Yeah, sure,” Eddie answered, moving aside to give Richie space, closing the door behind him once he was in the room. “Wait just a second, I gotta redo my bandage.”

Eddie walked into the tiny en-suite of his room, and instead of waiting, Richie followed.

The bathroom was warm, and Eddie used a towel to wipe up the condensation in the mirror. He grabbed at the packet of gauze sitting by the counter, and was about to open it when Richie, seemingly without thinking, took it from him.

“Let me,” Richie said, ripping the package quickly to hide his shaking hands.

Eddie frowned and smiled at the same time. “Since when do you know jack shit about first aid?” he asked, but didn’t complain as Richie moved forward to gently apply the gauze onto his marred cheek. It was done faster than Richie would have liked, but he didn’t allow his hands to linger, bringing them back to his sides and clutching them into fists for good measure.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Kaspbrak,” Richie said, answering Eddie’s question as soon as he felt that his voice wouldn’t fail him.

Eddie looked serenely up at him, none of Richie’s fear reflected in his eyes. 

“Nah,” he said, and there was a hint of a smile in his voice. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s you, Richie Tozier.”

Richie’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes roaming every inch of the face still angled towards him. He didn’t know who moved first, but before he knew it, they were kissing. Richie gasped and his hands, now free to do as they pleased, clung tight to the front of Eddie’s shirt. Eddie held him by the waist, his touch both grounding Richie and making him soar.

Richie turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Eddie’s mouth until he moaned. Eddie turned his head, panting, and Richie ended up with his lips on Eddie’s unblemished cheek. He pulled back, drawing his hands and face away from Eddie, the small movement harder than fighting any demonic clown could ever be.

“I - I’m sorry, Eddie-”

Eddie snorted. “Would you calm down? I just can’t open my mouth too much or it hurts, dipshit. C’mon,” he said, taking Richie by the wrist and leading them back to the main room. They stopped somewhere in the middle of it, the morning sun warming Richie through the blinds not as warm as Eddie’s hand on his skin. Eddie took Richie’s glasses and put them in his pocket. “Just… Go slow, okay?”

Nodding, more automatically than for actually having a grasp of what was going on, Richie moved back in, his lips touching Eddie’s so lightly he might have been a dream. Then Eddie pressed closer to him, and he was very real, and though the kiss remained gentle, it tore through Richie with a force he did not expect. This time, he was the one to back away, Eddie’s name punched out of him on a sob.

“Eddie, I-”, he gasped, though for once he didn’t know what to say.

Eddie saved him from figuring it out though, hugging him and placing his uninjured cheek on his pounding chest.

“Shhh,” he said, “it’s okay, Rich. It’s over.”

Richie hugged him back, helpless. How could he tell him he wasn’t crying for what was over, but for what was only just beginning?

After too long, and too soon, Eddie stepped back.

“Can I-?” Richie started, and Eddie might just know him after all, for he just nodded.

“Anything.”

So Richie pulled Eddie’s shirt out, marveling at the bruised, battered, perfect skin. He moved to kiss Eddie’s neck, and felt a thrill rush down his spine as his hand passed through the hair below Eddie’s navel. Eddie shivered, and Richie sucked harder at the spot between his neck and collarbone.

Together, they walked towards the bed, Eddie falling on it with Richie on top of him. Eddie worked his hands under Richie’s shirt, making feeble attempts to remove it, but Richie wouldn’t budge. He couldn’t give a single fuck about himself at the moment, entirely drunk on Eddie. His own hand roamed down, and when it found the bulge on Eddie’s pants he had to hold himself not to whine out loud.

“Can I-” he asked again, and again Eddie nodded, more emphatically this time, and so Richie opened his button and fly with trembling fingers and took him in hand.

Richie had never been with another man, but for this he knew well enough what to do. He enveloped his hand on the base of Eddie’s cock and pulled once, twice, getting the feel of it. Transfixed, he looked up only when he heard Eddie making whimpering sounds of his own. His eyes were closed and he seemed almost in pain. Richie wanted to ask him to look at him, but was afraid of what he’d see in Eddie’s eyes, so he kept his mouth shut. 

His hand, though slightly sweaty, was catching on Eddie’s coarse hair every time he pulled up. Though he himself liked the friction on occasion, he didn’t think Eddie would want it, so with reluctance he moved his hand away and presented it, palm forward, to Eddie’s face. Eddie who, having obviously noted Richie had stopped, opened his eyes at last, a frown furrowing his brow in an expression of confusion which shouldn’t have been as adorable as Richie found it.

“Whuh- Why’d you stop?” Eddie asked, his breath coming fast.

Richie bent his fingers in a weird sort of wave. “Lick,” he said, and was surprised to find out how hoarse his voice was.

Eddie batted his hand away, probably out of sheer habit. Then realization dawned on his face, and he spluttered, “Why the fuck do _I_ have to lick your hand, lick it yourself!”

Richie grinned, the banter coming to him like second nature. “Well, I didn’t know if you’d want my gross saliva all over your dick, so…”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I just had your gross saliva all over my mouth, didn’t I?” He grabbed Richie’s hand by the wrist and licked it thoroughly, dropping it when he was satisfied. “By the way,” he added, panting a little, “I have no problem with your saliva on my dick either.”

Richie raised his eyebrows, and his own neglected cock throbbed in his pants. He took a deep breath to control himself, murmured a dazed “Good to know,” and got his reasonably lubed-up hand back on Eddie’s cock. It slid much more easily now, and Eddie heaved a sigh which ended on a groan, hips thrusting to meet Richie’s pace. They were so close Richie didn’t need his glasses to look his fill, and so look he did, eyes roaming through every inch of Eddie’s exposed skin, his free hand doing its best to follow his hungry gaze.

“You’re so…” Richie began, but it seemed that being with Eddie removed all of his coherent thoughts, and he couldn’t find a way to finish his sentence. Eddie seemed to understand him just fine, however, for he heaved a breathless “You too,” and brought his hands to Richie’s pants, unzipping them. He gave a cursory lick to his own hand and reached it inside Richie’s boxers, pulling him out and jerking him in tandem with Richie’s own movements.

“Won’t-” Richie panted, groaning when Eddie’s other hand grazed his balls. “Won’t last.”

“Who says you have to?” Eddie replied. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

They kept at it for a few more moments, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Richie couldn’t remember the last time he was this quiet during sex, and Eddie must have found it just as odd, for he sloppily kissed Richie’s jaw and said:

“If I’d known this was the way to shut you up, I would have done it years ago.”

Richie came mid-laughter, the rough sound turning into a moan halfway through. His hand on Eddie’s cock clenched involuntarily, and Eddie swore. Richie, still reeling, dragged his thumb over the tip in silent apology, and then Eddie too was coming, almost mewling as he trembled in the aftershock. Richie kissed the sounds right out of his mouth.

Spent, more so than he could ever recall being, Richie dropped sideways, but not before liberally cleaning his sticky hand onto the bed’s sheets on Eddie’s other side. Eddie shoved him, hardly moving him as he was still weak from his orgasm.

“What’d you do that for, asshole?” Eddie said, and his insults lost much of their strength when he was still panting slightly, his red face and tousled hair the perfect image of debauchery. Richie resolved never to tell him that, and merely shrugged, tucking himself back in his pants.

“We’re at a motel, Eds. Trust me, it ain’t nothing they haven’t seen before.”

Eddie looked at him dubiously for a moment, then turned around and promptly wiped his own hand on the sheets beside Richie’s spot. Having deemed his hand as clean as it could be for the given moment, he immediately turned back towards Richie, scooting closer to him and away from the stains. Richie laughed, readily accepting Eddie into his arms.

“Might make a mess out of you yet, Eds my boy,” Richie said, his soft tone giving away far too much, and he didn’t care one bit.

“Beep-beep, Richie,” Eddie replied, voice already slow with sleep. He entwined his legs with Richie’s, and after a short time his breathing turned deep and even and Richie knew he had fallen asleep.

Richie sighed and caressed Eddie’s bare back with the tips of his fingers. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he was scared to, but he thought there was even more that he couldn’t wait to get out. He was eager to start, and almost shook Eddie awake to tell him the one thing that had been stuck in his throat ever since he saw him again at the Chinese restaurant, but he held himself back. After all, Eddie had said it himself: they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this brought you a bit of relief after the movie's ending! Please don't forget to leave kudos or a comment :) You can also come talk to me @mikehanlons on tumblr.


End file.
